MI UNICORNIO AZUL (songfic)
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: Un songfic para Candy.


**MI UNICORNIO AZUL**

 **(songfic)**

 _ **Mi unicornio azul ayer se me perdió**_

 _ **Pastando lo dejé y desapareció**_

 _ **Cualquier información bien la voy a pagar**_

 _ **Las flores que dejó no han querido hablar…**_

Si no hubiera sido por él, no habría tenido noción del día o la noche en aquel frío agujero.

Escuché las notas que brotaban del instrumento entre sus labios hasta que el sopor del sueño venció mi voluntad.

En la mañana, cuando un haz de luz hirió la húmeda oscuridad de aquel encierro; él, ya no estaba.

Y yo era libre…

Me habían levantado el ignominioso e injusto castigo, y era libre.

¡Libre! Para irme con él si así lo deseara, pero él ya no estaba.

Y no fueron las frías palabras de la regente, o el veneno de las lenguas envidiosas.

Ni las dulces letras que de su puño grabó para que yo las leyeras… no, nada de eso.

Fueron los caprichosos narcisos, quienes en su delicado vaivén y su inclinar tristón, me dijeron que en verdad él ya no estaba conmigo.

¡Oh tristes flores! Que a pesar de su color, competencia del sol mismo, no podían ocultar el pesar de no saberlo ahí, en su solaz, disfrutando de su aroma.

Que me parecía a mí que estaban apagadas, quizás más inclinadas que de costumbre… tanta es la pena.

¿Hacia dónde ha marchado? ¿Cuál es el camino que han seguido sus pies?

Callan, caprichosas flores sin atisbo de indulgencia a mi corazón en pedazos.

¡Tristes, tristes flores!... tristes ustedes, que no tienen pies, como yo, para andar los caminos y seguir su rastro, hasta encontrarle…

No hay perfume entre ustedes, que se compare al que despedía su presencia…

 _ **...Mi unicornio azul ayer se me perdió**_

 _ **No sé si me fue**_

 _ **No sé si se extravió**_

 _ **Y yo no tengo más que un unicornio azul**_

 _ **Si alguien sabe de él le ruego información**_

 _ **Cien mil o un millón, yo pagaré...**_

Ha partido…

No ha habido carruaje lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzarlo. La niebla, no me ha permitido percibir el rastro de su aroma.

¡MI ilusión más grande! MI estrella más brillante.

¡Te pierdo! No… no te vayas, no me dejes.

¿Tú crees que yo podré ser feliz?... aquí sola, sin ti, sin tu presencia, sin tu sonrisa.

Sin la melodía de tu voz acariciando mis oídos.

¿Crees que podré ser feliz sin ti?

Mi ilusión más bella, luz que alumbró mi encierro, no solo el físico, sino también el de mi pobre alma tanto tiempo de luto.

Tú me diste luz… tú me diste libertad, me devolviste la fe y la sonrisa.

¿Tú crees que será feliz aquí sola…?

¿Sin ti…?

… _**MI unicornio azul**_

 _ **Se me ha perdido ayer**_

 _ **Se fue…**_

¿Habrá llegado mi lamento hasta sus oídos?

Si tan solo tuviera alas y pudiera remontar las olas, fundirme en su cálido abrazo… Si tan solo pudiera.

¡Oh vasto mar! Has sido cruel conmigo, te has llevado a aquel que enseñó a mi corazón a latir otra vez; y la soledad que siento ahora es tan grande y profunda que solo puede compararse con tu propia majestad.

¡Pero le hallaré! Porque no pienso quedarme aquí lamentando su partida.

De hoy en más, cada paso que dé, me acercará cada vez más a su dulce presencia…

… _**Mi unicornio y yo hicimos amistad**_

 _ **Un poco con amor, un poco con verdad**_

 _ **Con su cuerno añil pescaba una canción**_

 _ **Saberla compartir era su vocación…**_

Qué caprichoso y cruel ha sido el destino…

Esta es la primera vez que me pregunto ¿Dios, qué estoy pagando?

¿Era este sacrificio necesario? ¿Qué más has de pedirnos? ¿Qué más… si ya no tengo nada?

¡Cuán lejanos me son ahora los momentos a su lado!

Los casuales encuentros en aquella colina, las alegres pláticas frente a aquel brillante lago.

Cuando permitió que cambiara su vicio por música.

Los atardeceres a su lado… ¿Cuándo volverán?

Cuan dulce era su presencia aun en el silencio.

Poco a poco su alma se abría a mí, como un retoño a la primavera.

Y lo vi florecer…

Salir de aquel rigor temeroso disfrazado de rebeldía.

Cuánto amor, cuánta ternura, y tan grande necesidad, no solo de recibirla sino de entregarla a su vez.

¿Cuándo cayeron las barreras? Quizás, desde la primera vez que tomó mi mano…

¡Cómo se volvió necesaria para mi su risa!... su mirada, el sonido de su voz diciendo mi nombre.

Que se volvieron mi único deseo, compartir, su espacio, su sitio, su vida entera.

Su vida entera… compartir la vida entera… mi más grande, mi más dulce ilusión.

La he perdido…

… _**Mi unicornio azul ayer se me perdió**_

 _ **Y puede parecer acaso una obsesión**_

 _ **Pero no tengo más que un unicornio azul**_

 _ **Y aunque tuviera dos**_

 _ **Yo solo quiero aquel**_

 _ **Cualquier información la pagaré…**_

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces?

Aquellos recuerdos dulces, y los amargos también, pueblan mi mente y mi corazón; hinchando mi alma de nostalgia.

Recordando sueños rotos, sonrisas perdidas.

¿No fue un sueño? ¿Hubiera preferido que lo fuera?

No hubo modo, no, manera alguna, de que él y yo cumpliéramos nuestros sueños.

El destino y la fortuna son tan caprichosos…

Hicieron de nosotros dos marionetas que manejaron a su antojo.

¿Qué hago ahora? Después de tanto tiempo una misiva, poblada de su caligrafía pulcra y elegante que me ha bastado mirar una sola vez para saber que es suya…

Y es que, si él supiera… que en mí, tampoco ha cambiado nada…

Pero no, el pasado es pasado, y lo que he perdido se quedó en ayer.

¡Tristes, tristes flores! Que desde el ancho patio alumbran mi ventana.

¿Os conté alguna vez de aquel que gozaba de vuestro aroma?

No había dicha mayor que recostar su castaña cabeza entre los tallos y llenarse entero de su aroma…

El vagaba en una colina llena de narcisos, y su presencia se anunciaba llenando cualquier estancia de aquel dorado perfume.

El ayer no ha podido marchitarte en mi memoria, aunque los recuerdos cada vez más lejanos amenazan algún día jugar con mi cordura.

No lo lamentaría.

Y no me queda más, que una caja llena de recuerdos y un patio lleno de narcisos, para evocarte.

Y me parece verte, recostado despreocupado, entre ellos esperando mi llegada.

No te tengo, pero tu recuerdo vivirá en mí.

Mi más dulce ilusión… para siempre.

… _ **Mi unicornio azul**_

 _ **Se me ha perdido ayer**_

 _ **Se fue...**_


End file.
